Never Right
by Bloody Sunset
Summary: Dawn's mad that she's been left out again, but that feeling suddenly goes away when something happens when her sister is on patrol... R&R!
1. 1

**Never Right**

_A Fic By Bloody SunSet_

----

**A/N **This was originally going to be a one shot Dawn ficlet, but turned into something that might eventually have a plot if enough people like it. Otherwise, I'll just leave it here, and no one will have to look at it ever again. Promise. Review would also be a key word here, just so you know, they're what keep me going most of the time.

----

Stupid Buffy. She was always right, always better than her. Never could be wrong, just because she was the Slayer, and the Slayer was too strong, and too awesome to be wrong. She was the perfect sister, and somehow Dawn couldn't picture herself like Buffy. Not ever.

_Because I'm the stupid little sister._ She thought, _because I can't do anything right… no one even gives me half a chance. It's always, 'Dawn be careful, you might get hurt!' or 'Dawnie, go inside.' or 'You're too young. You wouldn't understand.' _

_I'm not to young, you were doing this when you were my age. Running around all popular and better than me._ Dawn ground her teeth together as she grabbed her diary, ripping it open to a page she couldn't remember writing. But looking back through the words, a bitterness filled her. Buffy had always been the special one, the _Chosen_ one. Did that really make her that much more special than Dawn? Even _before_ she was the Slayer Buffy had gotten everything. From their parents, and from the school. She had all the friends, and all the guys. Of course, that had fallen apart, mostly, when she'd become the Slayer. But she still got the guys.

Dawn wasn't saying Pike was the sexiest guy on the planet, but who wouldn't want a guy willing to risk their life to save you running around helping you with something most people would say was 'crazy' or 'nonexistent' And Joyce and Hank? They liked Buffy better, even before the split up--which _was _Buffy's fault, whether she knew it or not--they'd always paid more attention to the older Summers' daughter than they had to her.

But then again, Buffy hadn't meant to become the Slayer. And she really wasn't mean to Dawn, she only trying to protect her from things that could kill her, literally. And Dawn wasn't about to just jump into her sister's shoes to save the world every other week. But it just wasn't fair. Why couldn't Dawn be chosen for something better than a key to open some kind of mystical portal that would inevitably bleed every dimension into their own and destroy the world?

Like that was cool in comparison to being the Slayer.

Not.

_She likes it too--all the attention she gets when she kills something. I wish I got attention when I killed something. Oh wait--I'm not allowed to kill anything, I'm too young to defend myself so you'd better lock me inside at night so I'll never be able to help myself when good ol' Buffy's not around!_

Dawn sighed and flopped face first into her bed, burying her head in the five pillows that were neatly stacked there. Grumbling to herself.

"She's even to dumb to notice she's got Spike practically drooling over her." She said, pouting to herself, "He'd never even look at me like that, and she just beats him up when ever she gets the chance."

Sighing, Dawn sat up and grabbed a pen off of her night stand. If she wasn't allowed to go anywhere, she should probably make the best of it and write something in her journal. Maybe get some of her anger out so that she didn't blow up at Buffy again. She winced remembering what had happened at the Magic Box that night.

----

"_Spike, you come with me, we'll cover the northern cemetery and that part of town. Willow, Tara, take the south cemetery. Anya, Xander, get the hospital and that side of town. Alright?"_

_With a nod from each member of the Scooby gang, Buffy and the others prepared to move out, only stopping when Dawn spoke._

"_What about me?" She asked, and Buffy turned to face her younger sister._

"_Dawn, you can stay here with Giles in the store." She told her._

"_Why can't I come with you and Spike?" Dawn asked, using her best, 'please can I come?' voice._

"_Because. It's too dangerous, and you're to young." Buffy tried to explain without getting angry with her._

"_I'm so not to young! You were my age when you were going patrolling, and you didn't even have help back then!" Dawn said, glaring at Buffy._

"_I was also the Slayer, Dawn. This is different. You're not strong enough to handle a vampire, much less a demon, you'll be safer here at the Magic Box."_

_Dawn clenched her fists at her sides, "That's not fair!"_

"_I don't care if it's not fair Dawn. You're staying here, and that's final." Buffy said, turning on her heel and walking to the door, only to be stopped by Dawn's voice once more._

"_Well maybe I'll just go off on my own then." She said, raising her voice just a little bit to make sure Buffy heard it. "That way you can't stop me."_

_Buffy turned on her sister, "You will do no such thing, Dawn."_

"_Maybe I will, it's not like you'll be around to stop me."_

"_Dawn-"_

"_No. Don't even try to deny it Buffy. You're never around anymore. You couldn't stop me from going if you wanted to. You're to busy to care if I just leave anyway."_

_Buffy took a deep breath to calm herself. It was true, she wasn't around to be with Dawn anymore, but that wasn't her fault. She was trying to juggle both her slaying and doing the family thing with her sister, but the slaying had taken over her life a little bit as of late, and Buffy knew it was because she was always frustrated and needed something to take it out on. Demons were perfect for that type of thing._

_She really didn't try to ignore Dawn, and it wasn't exactly like she planned for a demon attack on the town that would take up more than all of her time lately. But for Dawn to just bring it up randomly now, in front of her friends, wasn't going to work for her._

"_Dawn." She said calmly, "You're going to stay here with Giles until I get back. If you want, he can take you home. Otherwise you're going to stay here. Clear?"_

"_Whatever." She said, sitting down huffily in a chair, glaring at everyone around for not helping her. She was not pleased about that happening in front of everyone. Just made her look like even more of a baby. At least Spike gave her an apologetic look before he left with Buffy. She was still mad at him though, he hadn't said anything to make Buffy change her mind about Dawn going along, nor had he stood up for her at all. _

----

Ok, so it really hadn't been all that bad, but Buffy still treated her like a baby. And the fact that she couldn't even be alone in her own house pissed her off even more. Giles was downstairs, refusing to leave until Buffy got back from patrol.

_Stupid British…_Dawn thought, tapping the pencil on her paper, before beginning to write down, in her own words, what had happened at the Magic Box. Of course, she made it seem a lot worse than it had been, but still, her journal, her story.

And that's when she heard the door slam downstairs.

_Great… my sister's home. _Dawn rolled her eyes and closed her diary. But what she heard next down stairs wasn't what she normally heard when he sister got home from patrolling.

"Giles!" That was Spike's voice, not Buffy's, and he sounded panicked.

Dawn jumped up and ran to her door, opening it quickly, suddenly forgetting her anger, as it was replaced with fear--since when did Spike call for Giles when something went wrong? She raced down the stairs, and gasped at what she saw.


	2. 2

**Never Right**

_A Fic By Bloody SunSet_

_----_

_**A/N** Alright, well, we've actually made this to a chapter two. Yay! Though, to tell the truth, I really have no idea where this is going, or where it may end up eventually, so everyone will have to bear with me. Also, no beta reader, and I don't have the two hours it normally takes me to beta my own work, to do on every chapter, so anyone wants the job, email me. And, this is kind of a graphic chapter in the ways of blood and gore, so sorry if you don't like that kind of stuff..._

_Oh, and Thanks to all whom reviewed!_

_----_

Dawn's eyes were wide as she reached the top of the stair case and caught a glimpse of what was happening downstairs, and even wider when she neared the bottom. The panic she'd heard in Spike's voice was now her own when she saw her sister, lying limp in the vampire's arms as he cradled her close to his chest. She was shocked, Buffy was hurt--and badly at that.

But what scared Dawn the most, was that her sister wasn't moving, her eyes were closed, and her arms hung limp at her sides as Spike cradled her in his arms. Her clothes were torn and Dawn couldn't tell were all the blood was coming from. There was a large gash on her left temple, cuts and bruises that littered her arms and legs, and it looked like someone had taken a machete to one of her legs, trying to sever her ankle from the rest of the limb.

As she tried to assess the situation, figure out what might have happened to her sister, Dawn's eyes traveled up Buffy's battered body until her gaze met Spike's and she questioned him silently. _What the Hell happened!_ She wondered, but couldn't find her voice to ask the question. What was wrong with Buffy? Dawn bit back the tears she felt coming to her eyes at seeing her sister like that. No matter how mad she was at her for not allowing her go along patrolling, Dawn now understood, a little better, why she hadn't wanted her out there.

"S-Spike?" Dawn asked her voice shaking as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

But Spike didn't answer her; he was too panicked to saying anything really as he glanced around looking for Giles. Where was the Watcher? Why wasn't he here? The vampire looked back at Dawn, before moving past her quickly and running up the stairs, no longer caring if Giles was there or not.

Carrying Buffy to her room, he gently laid her down on her bed, kneeling next to it, reluctant to leave her side. He pulled a rather large box from under her bed, and began looking through it hurriedly. Dawn had followed in at his heels, only stopping to grab one of the many first aid kits they had from the bathroom in one hand, hoping that what ever was in it was going to be enough, she wasn't sure were Buffy kept all the others. There was another one in here somewhere, and that's when she saw that Spike had already found it. She didn't question how he'd knew it was there, just placed the one she had next to him She'd seen Buffy ruffed up after patrol before, but not like this.

Suddenly hit with a strange, but not unknown, feeling of helplessness, Dawn just stood there, watching Spike work, not noticing the tears running down her cheeks. Buffy was the Slayer, she was too strong, what had happened? Why was she like this? It made no sense, she was supposed to be able to fight the baddies and keep everyone safe, not get beaten up on patrol and have someone need to help her. That's never the way it was, and Dawn couldn't understand. Had something finally found a way to beat her sister?

Buffy whimpered on the bed, bringing Dawn out of her thoughts as she rushed to the side of the bed.

"Buffy?" She asked, staring at her sister's face, wishing more than anything that she would open her eyes. But they didn't open, and Dawn took Buffy's hand in her own, squeezing it tightly. "Buffy, please? Wake up?" She pleaded, knowing there was nothing she could do besides wait. Spike was doing the doctor thing and there was no way she could help with that.

Spike glanced at Dawn. He didn't know what he could do for his Niblet, she was really upset by this, and it was all he could do not to go and hold her to help her through this. Buffy was going to be fine; he'd make sure of it, for both of the Summers sisters' sake.

But something was bothering him, and it was much the same as what had been running through Dawn's mind minutes before. What were they going to do if the Slayer couldn't fight these demons? It seemed impossible, and Buffy lying here, unconscious was proof of just that.

"Spike... is she...?" Dawn looked up from her sister's face at the bleach blond vampire, "Is she gonna be ok?"

----

_"Spike!" Buffy turned to him, shouting his name, throwing her sword to him as three of the demons jumped at him at once. She was already fighting one, and figured that Spike needed the sword a bit more than she did, but that was before four more demons stepped out from the darkened shadows on the cemetery._

_Her eyes widened slightly, as one overly large humanoid figure crept towards her, mouth bubbling like a rabid dog as it spoke in a tongue she couldn't even begin to comprehend. Buffy felt as though she couldn't move, trapped in place by the look in its eyes as it starred down at her, eerily glowing a bright florescent blue color._

_Spike took a moment to glance up and over at her while he fought down the two remaining demons that had surrounded him, and was surprised to see Buffy just standing there, starring up at one of the white bodied beasts. And in his moment of distraction he was bashed on the head but the butt of his own sword as a clawed hand grabbed the blade and ripped it from his grasp, holding high above his head before slamming down on his skull._

_The blow sent him to the ground, making his temporarily see stars, but he did notice that nothing else came. No more pain, nothing. He lifted his head slowly only to see that the two demons had lost interest in him and were stalking towards Buffy._

_"What the Bloody Hell is going on here?" he wondered aloud, slowing and shakily getting to his feet, surprised that he could still to that._

_Picking up the sword, he moved behind one of the demons and lopped its head off, not understanding that the demons hadn't notice that he'd done it. Screwing up his face into an unamused frown, Spike grit his teeth together, and set his eyes on the one in front of Buffy who was slowly closing in on the small blonde._

_Holding the sword with both hands on his right side, he rushed at the demon, spearing it through the stomach as he passed it on the left. And suddenly it was quiet. Spike looked behind him as the demon fell, and the others stopped gurgling. Buffy's head tilted to the side in confusion before her eyes shut, and she fell to the ground unconscious._

_All seven remaining demons turning to look at him, eyes glowing blue once more, Spike hesitated for a second before charging at the closest demon, successfully lodging the sword in its stomach, twisting it, and pulling it out, the blade covered in an orange blood._

_Three more demons rushed at him, the noises that had faded from the fight returned, as Spike did battle with half of six demons still left. Not stopping his assault to see what the others were doing until he'd killed the three that had attacked him. He'd lost his sword, as it snapped in half from the acidic blood of these fiends, while fighting and now stood weaponless swallowing hard from his struggle._

_Breathing hard, he turned to the last of the humanoids, eyes yellow, forehead lined with bumps as he looked upon them with the face of a vampire. But they ignored him, and that was when he realized what they were doing._

_Buffy had woken up, and was struggling to fight off the hold that two of the demons had on her while the other one tried to get her to look at him. She kept her eyes locked on the ground, afraid of what would happen if she shut them, but knowing what would happen if she looked up at the glowing ones of the demon._

_She heard a loud growl coming from behind the demon, and prayed it was who she thought it was, also wondering why the demons weren't paying attention to Spike as he advanced behind them, growling as a wolf defending his territory._

_She cried out in pain as the demon grabbed her hair and hauled her eyes up to meet its, and then it let go and Buffy felt the control leave her body as she stared blanking up at it again, not flinching as it swung it arm at her, the small spikes dragging across her face, and causing her head to jerk to the side, blood pouring from the new wounds, but her eyes were still locked with its. The other demons let go of her and she stood there, immobile, not blinking , or at least until its eyes popped out of its head, and bloody leaked quickly from the sockets. She suddenly felt dizzy and fell down once more, this time not able to get up again._

_Spike pulled his hands out of the back of the demon's skull, flicking the blood off like it wasn't a big deal, mind set on killing the two that were now fast approaching him, he threw a kick at one, throwing it off balance for a second before going for the other one, kicking it in the gut and grabbing his neck, twisting it until her heard a snap and let the body slump to the ground, lifeless._

_The last demon snarled, and Spike snarled back at him, jumping on it and bashing its head against a head stone, before being thrown off into a statue of a cross. He shrieked in pain as the holy instrument burnt his flesh, before managing to get off the cross, falling to the ground, a large red mark across his face. It took him a minute to stand back up, and see straight again and when he did, the demon was hovering over Buffy again._

_He growled, and ran over to them, picking up the broken blade of his sword and slamming it into the back of the demon, right through its heart. It screamed and fell down, crushing Buffy with its weight. Spike pushed the body off of his Slayer, and looked down at her._

_She was barely breathing, he had to get her out of here, neither one of them was going to be fighting for another couple of days, not after that, and, as he picked her up, he hoped the wouldn't run into anything else on the way out of the cemetery._

_----_

"I hope so, Niblet." he said, looking up at Dawn again, and Dawn could see the concern and worry in his eyes that did everything but assure her that Buffy was going to wake up, was going to be ok.

She sniffed, and laid her head down on her sister's hand as she held it in her own, closing her eyes, silently promising not to leave Buffy's side until she was up and walking again.

Spike couldn't keep his eyes off the blonde Slayer, she looked so helpless lying there, and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened back at the cemetery. Why hadn't she been able to fight? And why had the demons not been paying nearly any attention to him, until he went to kill the ones holding Buffy. Why did they seem like they wanted nothing to do with him, and everything to do with the Slayer? He couldn't imagine them just wanting to kill Buffy like normal demons and vampires in the town, it was something else, or they would've kill her when they'd rendered her unconscious, or helpless the multiple times they'd been able to do it. And as much at it killed him to think he had to leave her side, Spike had to figure out whom these new players were in town and if there were any more of them...


End file.
